


Bottoms Up!

by rntskl



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Work In Progress, a Hanging Out AU that literally no one asked for, but I might turn it into angst, slight nsfw, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rntskl/pseuds/rntskl
Summary: Joven found himself in the wrong place in the wrong time, and now he's part of the Aguila Squad, a group of friends seizing every moment of their life by partying and bar hopping.





	1. Best Hook Up Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I was supposed to post this last night but I wasn't able to finish it on time so here it is now! Sana magustuhan niyo 'tong munting regalo ko!
> 
>  
> 
> This is basically a spoof of the web series Hanging Out by TEAM Magazine. I just reimagined it with Joven and Goyo playing the two main protagonist of the series, but I will be adding a few twists and turns to the original story to make it original. Only the first two chapters will be the same with the series (because I don't want to copy it entirely huhu). Also, if you have time, watch Hanging Out on YT. It's a good series. Trust me! Plus the sound track is superb.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: I didn't proofread this so please bear with me. Haha!

_I’m already near._

_What unit no.?_

Joven texted, suddenly regretting it as soon as he pressed the send button. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint the reason why he agreed to meet this guy he met in Grindr, a gay dating app. Surely it wasn’t for sex. He has never had sex with a guy before and he doesn’t plan to do so as of the moment, but that might change tonight. He knew the consequences of meeting people you meet in dating apps and one of them is losing your V card. _Not that it matters_ , he thought. _I mean, I had sex with a couple of girls before. What difference would this be? Assuming we’re gonna do it. Wait. Are we gonna do it? Am I ready to do it?_ He was so busy thinking about everything that may or may not happen to him and the guy he was meeting tonight that he didn’t notice the messages he received.

_Rm 220, sexy._

_Can’t wait to see you._

_Hurry up, I’m horny na._

“Shit,” he murmured as he made his way towards the lift. “We really are going to have sex nga.” _Pwede ka pang mag-back out Joven. Wala ka pa naman sa room niya. Magpalusot ka na lang._

He entered the lift and pressed the button with the number 2 embossed on it. _Tangina mo, Joven. Bakit ‘di ka pa nabalik?_

\----

Joven stood in front of the door for a very long time, contemplating whether he still want to do this or not, before he decided to ring the doorbell. “Shoot,” he whispered to himself. “Mali ‘to.” He was about to turn away when the door opened, and a very tall guy peeked outside.

“Oh, hello,” the guy greeted him. “How may I help you?”

Joven didn’t know what to say. The guy raised his eyebrow at Joven, waiting for him to say something. “Ah. Uhm. Hi,” he managed to say at last. “A-ako nga pala ‘yung---,” he mumbled. _Should I say it out loud?_ “Ako ‘yung---”

The guy’s eye widened and exclaimed, “Ah! Oo nga.” The guy went out and shook his hand. “The name’s Julian.”

 _Should I tell my real name? He told me his, so I guess I should, too._ “I-I’m Joven.”

“Tara pasok! Dali!” There was no turning back for him now. He hesitated but he was already here, so he might as well come in. _Bahala na_. “Isarado mo ‘yung pinto,” Julian said.

Joven closed the door and when he turned around, he was surprised to see that there were three other people inside. His eyebrows furrowed. He leaned into Julian and whispered, “Is this an orgy?” The guy burst out laughing as if Joven just cracked a joke. “Alam mo, funny ka, ah” the guy commented while shaking his head. “Teka, magsi-CR lang ako.”

“Sino ‘yun,” he heard the short guy asked the girl.

“Secret date ni Goyo,” the girl replied.

Another guy approached him and shook his hand. “Hello! I’m Juan. Nice to meet you!” he said nicely. “That’s Fely over there with Vicente.” Fely and Vicente waved at him hello. Joven looked at them, obviously confused.

“Guys, manong guard texted. Goyo’s in the elevator already!” Julian shouted when he came out of the washroom, making everyone panic. “Pwesto na dali!”

Vicente threw a banner a banner at him. “New guy! Doon ka sa may likod ng kurtina dali! Parating na si Goyo!”

“H-ha?” He felt Julian gently pushed him. _Taena, anong nangyayare?_ He was slowly walking towards the curtain when he felt his phone vibrated.

_Hey I’m sorry. Wrong unit no._

_Room 320 pala._

_R u there na ba?_

_Hello?_

“Fuck,” he whispered. He turned to everyone and said, “G-guys, I think I’m in the wrong place.”

Fely looked at him dumbfounded and said, “Of course, you are! Mahahalata ka ni Goyo diyan.” She pulled him close to her. “Dito tayo magtago sa likod ng couch, dali!”

“No. I mean, I entered the wrong unit,” Joven tried to explain but everyone was busy hiding.

Julian hurriedly jumped behind the kitchen counter. “Guys, get ready,” he whispered to them. “He’s almost here na.”

They all watched the door slowly open and jumped out shouting “SURPRISE GOYO” when a guy entered. Joven followed and raised the banner he was holding. _Ano ‘tong pinasok mo Joven_. The guy named Goyo looked surprised. “Wow! Effort, ah,” he said. “Thank you for the surprise! Kahit na alam ko nang sosorpresahin niyo ko, medyo nagulat pa rin ako.” He smiled at them. “By the way, si Paul nga pala,” he said as another guy entered the room which, ironically, surprised everyone.

“Wait!” Fely exclaimed. “So, throuple kayo?” she asked while looking at Joven.

“A what?” Goyo asked in return. His eyes met Joven and his eyebrows furrowed. Joven gulped. _Shit,_ he thought.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “I-I didn’t mean to---”

“Fuck!” yelled Julian. “Sorry, Goyo, I thought he was your secret date!”

“Aalis na lang ako,” Joven said. “I don’t want to ruin your party. I’m sorry.”

Goyo looked at him. “No. It’s okay.” He smiled at him and said, “Stay here and join us! Nandito ka rin naman na at saka para hindi masyang ‘yung gabi mo.”

\----

Joven tried his best not to get any attention from everyone as he ate the food Juan served to him. He thought of excusing himself but that would be too rude of him. He crashed Goyo’s party and the least that he could do to make up for them (and to save his dignity) was to volunteer to do the dishes or at least help them tidy the room. _Okay, pagkatapos niyong kumain, tutulong ka sa paglilinis at saka ka magpapaalam na mauna ng umalis_ , he thought to himself.

“How about you, Joven? What do you do for living?” Fely asked him.

Joven felt everyone’s eyes turned to him. “Ah, a-ako? Um. I’m a freelance photographer and writer in my spare time,” he answered. “But I’m still in school.”

“Wait. You’re still studying?” Vicente asked. “How old are you na ba?”

“Yes, I’m still studying. I’m already 23,” he replied. Julian looked surprised.

“Bata ka pa pala? Tapos you’re already hooking up with someone!” Julian exclaimed.

“Wait,” Goyo said. “You’re already 24 but you’re still studying? No offense meant, ah, pero delayed ka? What course are you taking?”

Joven blushed at the question. “A-ah, no. This is my second course na kasi. I’m taking BA Film,” he answered. “I took it after finishing Journalism.”

They looked at him amazed. He doesn’t want their attention anymore. It was making him feel a bit uncomfortable. “K-kayo ba? What are your professions?” he asked.

“Well, ito si Julian,” Vicente said while pointing at the tall man. “He’s a theater actor, and, I must say, he is a really good one.”

“Grabe ka, hindi naman,” Julian said in defense. “Sakto lang. Iyan si Vicente, magaling na singer ‘yan!”

“Of course,” Vicente agreed. “Ako pa ba?” Everyone laughed. “Kidding aside, I’m an illustrator slash layout artist sa isang magazine by day, and band vocalist by night.”

“I’m a social media manager naman,” Fely told Joven. “And ito naman si Juan ang resident chef naming dito, being a cook sa isang restaurant not far from here. Actually, siya nagluto nitong spaghetti! Ang sarap, ‘no?” Joven nodded in agreement. “By the way, Paul, mukhang ‘di mo pa natitikman ‘tong spaghetti ni Juan!”

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry but I’m sort of in a diet kasi and I’m limiting my carbs,” he explained. “Actually, I have to go na nga. May early work out pa kasi ako tomorrow.”

“Aaahh, workout,” Juan, Vicente, and Fely all said in unison.

“Guys, hatid ko lang sa labas ‘to si Paul,” Goyo said as he and Paul stood up and went towards the door.

Fely looked at Juan and whispered, “Saan naman kaya napulot ni Goyo, ‘yon? Ang gwapo! Saka ang borta, ah.”

“Tanungin na lang natin pagbalik ni Goyo,” Juan answered.

When Goyo returned, Fely asked him where he met the guy and he replied, “Sa gym.”

“Kaya pala,” Vicente uttered.

“Kaya pala ano?”

“Kaya pala sexy.”

Goyo laughed. “Loko. Spotter ko ‘yon. Kaming dalawa lang naman sa gym kanina so niyaya ko na dito.”

\----

After they all ate and put away the dishes, Joven volunteered to wash them but Goyo declined. “Hayaan mo na ‘yan. Ako na maghuhugas niyan mamaya.” Joven insisted on doing the dishes as payment for the food but Goyo was firm. “Bisita ka rito, Joven. It really is okay,” he assured him with a smile.

“By the way, aalis pala kami,” Julian told Joven. “We have an after-party kasi diyan lang sa nearby bar.”

“Ah, sige. Uuwi na rin ako,” Joven replied.

“No, sumama ka na! Masaya doon and may table na tayo doon!” Fely told him.

Joven scratched the back of his head. “Nakakahiya na kasi, eh. I already crashed your party and nakikakin pa ako.”

Goyo approached him and placed his hand on his left shoulder. “Sige na,” he said. “Sama ka na. Birthday ko naman, eh!”

Joven thought for a moment before finally agreeing.

\----

“Guys, I just want to say thank you for surprising me again this year,” Goyo started. “Every year niyo na akong sinosorpresa sa birthday ko pero every year pa rin akong nasosorpresa.”

“Ayan nagiging dramatic ka na naman!” Julian teased.

Goyo laughed at him and continued. “Hindi, kasi, ano lang, natutuwa lang talaga ako. Lalo na ngayon na wala akong ka-fling sa birthday ko kaya inyong inyo ako ngayong gabi!”

Juan pointed at Joven and said, “Eh, baka siya maging ka-fling mo for the rest of the night!” Joven blushed. Goyo looked at him and smirked. “Pwede naman,” he playfully said. “Pero seryoso, I’m really thankful for everyone of you, and to you, too, Joven for hanging out with us tonight. Kaya, cheers!”

“Cheers!” everyone answered in unison, raising the glasses and bottles of beers.

“Pero, wait, ito na nga,” Vicente said. He looked at Joven. “Akala mo talaga na si Julian ‘yung ka-hook up mo?” Joven nodded. “Hindi lang halata pero Julian, here, is actually straight and the only straight here in the barkada.”

“Staright nga ba talaga?” Fely teased.

“Gago,” Julian shouted. “Pero ito, ah, akala niya pa na we’re all going to have an orgy! An orgy!”

Joven wanted to disappear. _Dios ko, lamunin na sana ako ng lupa,_ he prayed. “I’m really, really, really sorry guys. It’s just that hindi talaga ako orgy-type ng person,” he joked, making everyone but him laugh out loud.

“Okay, point taken,” Fely said. “Pero asan na ba ‘yung order natin? Nawala na ata!”

Joven looked at the bar and said, “Ako na guys. Order na lang ulit ako doon sa counter.” He stood up and made his way to the bar to order another bucket of beer.

“Oh, diba?” Fely told everyone once Joven was out of earshot. “He’s so nice! I love him already!”

Vicente nodded in agreement and added, “Also, he’s kinda cute.”

Juan elbowed Goyo and pointed at Joven. “Oh, ano? Hindi mo pa ba ia-unwrap ‘yung surprise birthday gift ng universe sa’yo?”

Goyo laughed. “Well, let’s see what will happen,” he said before standing up to follow Joven.

\----

“Kuya, isa nga po—”

“Apat na Red Horse po,” Goyo interrupted Joven. He looked at him and ask, “Do you smoke?” Joven shook his head. “I figured,” he said before letting out a deep sigh. “So, are you disappointed na hindi natuloy ‘yung hook up mo?”

Joven was a bit surprised by the question. He shook his head and replied, “Not really. I’m actually relieved na hindi siya natuloy.”

This time, it was Goyo who was surprised by his answer. “Oh? Bakit naman?”

“I don’t know. I guess I never really wanted to do it naman,” he answered honestly.

“Really? Then why did you agree to meet up with him?”

“I guess na pressure lang din ako. And na-curious. I don’t know,” he said. Goyo looked at him in disbelief. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

Goyo shrugged. “Well, I don’t know. ‘Di mo rin naman mahahanap diyan sa mga dating apps na ‘yan true love mo, eh.”

“Who said I was looking for love?” Joven asked. “I mean, I just got bored and tried it. You know. Out of sheer curiosity. I never thought na someone would try to hook up with me agad.”

“You look so damn good and mukha kang nagwo-workout. You actually look like someone I would hook up with,” Goyo said smoothly, making Joven blushed, his heart skipping a beat. “No wonder why that guy wanted to have sex with you.” Joven didn’t know what to say so he just laughed. “I also tried it once.”

“Hooking up?”

“No, silly. The app. Pero not to look for someone to have sex with,” he said.

“Then what for?”

“Promise me you won’t laugh at me,” Goyo told him. “I was actually looking for someone to play board games with.”

“What?” Joven laughed.

“Grabe ka naman makatawa. Anyway, I’m just really fascinated with board games. My siblings and I used to play them all the time when we were kids. But since I was the bunso, when they all grew up, I was left with no one to play them with. Kaya ayon,” Goyo explained.

“Okay,” Joven said. “Understandable. Sorry for laughing at you.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Sir ito na po ‘yung order niyo,” the waiter told them as he put down four bottles of Red Horse in front of them.

Joven picked the bottles up. “Dalhin ko na ‘to doon sa table,” he said.

\----

“Guys, here you go,” Joven said as he put the bottles down on their table. “Also, I really got to go. May class pa kasi ako bukas ng tanghali.”

“Aalis ka na?” Feli asked.

“Wait, one last shot na lang,” Vicente pleaded.

Goyo sat down and told everyone, “Hayaan niya na si Joven. May klase pa nga daw siya bukas, oh.”

“Sorry, guys, I really, really have to go na talaga,” he told them. “Um, thank you for the food and drinks. Happy birthday, Goyo. This is the best hook up ever! Bye!”

“Bye, Joven!” they all said in unison.

“So, what happened?” Juan finally asked Goyo when Joven left.

Goyo shrugged. “Wala,” he answered.

“Anong wala? Hindi gumana charms mo?” Julian asked.

“Basta.”

\----

“Yes, kuya, I’m home na. Salamat talaga sa surprise. I really appreciated it,” Goyo said on the phone. “Sige na. Ibaba ko na. Ingat sa pagmamaneho! Bye.” He hanged up the phone. He was about to go to his bedroom when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Joven standing outside carrying a board of Snakes & Ladder. “Hi,” he said smiling.

“Hi,” Joven replied. “You want to play?”


	2. Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joven came back to play Snakes & Ladder with Goyo after the afterparty, but the squad doesn't think that the two of them just played a boring board game all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff! Also, slight NSFW! First time writing a kissing scene, I basically searched how to write one and even copied the results. Lol. Please forgive me. Enjoy!

“The rules are pretty simple. You roll the die and move—”

“I know how to play Snakes & Ladder, Goyo,” Joven interrupted. They were both seated on the floor with the board of Snakes & Ladder placed on top of the coffee table.

“I know, I know. But we’re adding a twist to the game remember?” he explained. “When you land on a snake, maghuhubad ka.”

Joven blushed at the idea of stripping in front of him. “Oh, so you want to see me nude, eh?” he said with a wink. Goyo just dismissed the question and continued explaining the rules to the game he invented on the spot.

“When you land on a ladder, you get to choose kung anong huhubarin ko.”

“Ang panget naman ng rules mo. Ano namang gagawin me when you land on a snake?”

“Same with you. Maghuhubad ako,” Goyo answered smoothly.

“And sa ladder?”

“I’ll choose which garment you’ll take off.”

 _Is he serious?_ Joven asked himself. He raised an eyebrow at Goyo who seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Ano, game na ba?” Goyo asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No,” Joven said firmly, shocking Goyo. “Let’s change the rules.”

“Why? What’s wrong with rules?”

Joven though for a moment. “Wala naman. It’s just boring.” He looked at Goyo and smirked. “Let’s spice it up a bit.” _Okay, what are you doing, Joven?_ he thought. He sobered up before coming back, but he felt as though he was still drunk. He knew what he was doing, but at the same time, he didn’t.

“Okay, how?”

“Hmmm… let’s see.” He leaned into Goyo a bit closer. “You strip when you land on a snake, that remains. But when you land on a ladder, magtu-truth or dare tayo.”

Goyo raised an eyebrow at him. “How is that better than my version?” he complained, throwing a paper towel at Joven.

“May truth or dare!” Joven defended, laughing at Goyo’s reaction. “It’s like playing two games in one!”

“Okay, sabi mo, eh. Let’s begin!”

\----

“Okay, Joven, truth or dare?” Goyo playfully asked.

Without much thinking, Joven answered immediately, “Truth.”

“Okay,” Goyo said seductively. “Top or bottom?”

“Pass!” Joven replied.

“Madaya! Bawal mag-pass.”

“Hindi ko naman kasi alam ‘yung sagot,” he explained. “Ibang tanong na lang.”

Goyo got curious so he asked Joven, “Paanong hindi mo alam?” Joven just looked at him as if the answer is pretty obvious, and it was.

“Because I’ve never had sex with a guy before. I already told you that, right?”

Goyo recalled the conversation they had earlier at the bar, and asked, “Do you have to have sex with someone to know which one you are?”

“I don’t know.” Joven looked at him dead in the eye. “Basta other question na lang.”

“Okay. Sige,” Goyo said. He paused to think for a while. “If we’re going to have sex, anong mas gusto mo? Mag-top or mag-bottom?” He wiggled his eyebrows and flashed his famous killer smile.

“You’re not going to give up, are you?” Joven exclaimed.

“Just answer the question!”

“Top.”

“’Yon sumagot ka rin!” Goyo said excitedly before frowning. “Kaso top din ako, eh. Paano ba ‘yan?”

“If we’re going to have sex lang naman diba? It’s not like we’re really gonna do it.”

“We’re not?” Goyo said, disappointed.

“We’re not,” Joven said plainly.

“Oh. Okay.” Goyo looked at the handsome guy in front of him and pouted. “Sure ka na ba talaga diyan?”

\----

“Tapos they’re gonna finish the game and that’s that,” Vicente finished. Fely and Juan both looked at him in disbelief. “’Yun na ‘yon?” they both said in unison. Vicente nodded and asked, “Bakit? Ano pa bang gusto niyong mangyari?”

“No,” Juan disagreed. “I don’t think na walang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa, knowing my cousin and all.”

 _He’s right_ , Vicente thought. Goyo has a reputation for being a fuck boy. With a face like his, both girls and boys line up just to date him, and Goyo would date each one of them. Sometimes, two to three of them all at once. Who knows? He might had had sex with some of them in the past.

“Eh, what do you think happened last night ba?” Fely asked.

“First of all,” Juan said while leaning closer into them. “I don’t think Joven chose truth.”

\----

“Dare,” Joven answered almost immediately, earning a smile from Goyo.

The handsome shirtless man sitting in front of Joven bit his lower lip before saying, “Then I dare you to kiss me.”

Joven was not surprised with the dare. He already anticipated that Goyo would asked him to kiss him, so he playfully asked with a wink, “’Yun lang?”

“Sa lips dapat,” Goyo answered playfully. He leaned into Joven so their faces were just a couple of inches apart. “With tongue.”

“So, basically, you’re asking me na laplapin ka?”

“Ano sa tingin mo?” Goyo said in the sexiest voice Joven has ever heard.

“Smooth,” Joven said, smiling, before he closed the distance between them. Their lips touched for a brief moment. Goyo pulled back, looked at him in the eyes and smiled before kissing him again. Joven kissed him back. Joven plunged his tongue inside Goyo’s mouth like a writhing sea-shape into his gaping maw, exploring every corner of his mouth. He was being aggressive and somehow it was turning Goyo on. Goyo’s tongue fought back. It was, as if, they were thumb wrestling, except instead of their thumbs, it was their tongues that were pressed again each other, trying to bring down the other. After a minute of intense kissing and tongue play, Joven pulled back, breaking the kiss. Goyo couldn’t believe what just happened. He was breathless, and he wanted more. Joven just winked at him.

“Okay, your turn,” Goyo said, still panting a bit, as he turned his gaze back to the board.

Joven rolled a six and landed on a snake. “Paano ba ‘yan?” he said, all smiles while looking at Goyo. “I have nothing else to take off.”

“Anong wala?” Goyo asked. “You still have your underwear.”

“And I’m not taking it off,” Joven declared.

“But rules are rules, Joven. So, take it off,” Goyo said firmly. “Take it off for me.”

“Then I’ll be naked.”

“Isn’t that the point of this game?” Goyo asked, his smile reaching his ears. “Take if off. Take it off,” he chanted.

Joven gave up and laughed. “Okay, okay. I will.”

\----

“Then they kissed some more until they ended up having sex na,” Juan finished. Vicente’s mouth dropped open while Fely held her head as if she just had a sudden headache.

“In the sala?” Fely gasped in horror.

Juan gave her a devilish smile before nodding. “Uh-huh. In the sala.”

“Ew!” both Fely and Vicente exclaimed.

“Ang baboy!” Vicente complained.

Juan looked offended. “Wow, ah! Ang linis mo, Vince, ah! Para namang hindi ka pa nakapag-sex sa sala ng apartment mo!”

“Hoy! Hindi pa ‘no! Saka diskreto akong tao,” Vicente said in defense.

“Anyways,” Fely said in a loud voice. “I don’t think Goyo would have sex with him agad. He’s not that aggressive.”

“I agree,” Vicente said while nodding. “We’ve been friends since diapers at masasabi kong hindi siya ganon ka-desperate to have sex. Especially with a stranger,” he added, not quite believing himself. “Also, Joven doesn’t even look like he’s gonna have sex with Goyo.”

“Are you guys forgetting something?” Juan asked. “Kung hindi nagkamali ng unit number si Joven, malamang nakipag-sex na siya, ‘no.”

“Yes, pero,” Vincente said slowly. “Ewan ko. He just looks so innocent to me.”

“But not that innocent,” Juan added. “May Grindr nga siya, diba?”

Vicente noticed Fely eyeing him, making him uncomfortable. When he asked her what, she said, “May gusto ka sa kanya, ‘no? Type mo siya, ‘no? Umamin ka, Vicente Enriquez!”

Vicente was taken aback by the assumption. “Loko, hindi, ‘no!” he defended.

“Nako, Vince, wala kang maloloko dito!” Juan bickered.

“Hindi nga,” Vicente said firmly. “I just think na he looks innocent. Mukha ngang hindi makabasag pinggan, eh.”

“’Di ba ganon mga tipo mo?” Fely teased further. “‘Yung mga mukhang ang sarap alagaan.”

“Bakit ba napunta sa akin usapan?” Vicente asked defensively. “Ikaw ba, Fely, ano sa tingin mo nangyari kagabi?” he said trying to change the topic.

\----

“Hi!” Goyo said, surprised to see Joven back. “You’re back!”

Joven smiled at him at said, “Nasabi mo kasi kung gaano mo kahilig maglaro ng board games. So, I came back with Snakes & Ladder. You want to play?”

“Oh.” Goyo scratched the back of his head. “Look. It’s already late and we’re both still kind of drunk,” he told Joven who, as if on cue, yawned. “See, you’re tired. Besides, may class ka pa bukas ng tanghali.”

Joven blushed. He was embarrassed. “Yes, yes. I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I guess I should go.”

“No, no,” Goyo protested. “Gabi na. Baka mapano ka pa sa labas. Dito ka na mag-stay.” He invited Joven in and pointed him the bedroom. “Maluwag naman ‘yung kama ko.”

\----

“Wow, you really think that?” Juan mocked Fely.

“Oo. Bakit?” she lashed out at him.

“Wala. Parang out of character lang,” Juan replied while holding both of his arms up.

“I should say na I’m with Juan with this one,” Vicente chimed in. “Besides, kilalang kilala na namin nito ni Juan si Goyo since birth. Ikaw.” He pointed at Fely. “No offense, Fely, ah? I love you, pero naging part ka lang ng tropahan nang college when the two of you dated,” he pointed out.

“Yes, I didn’t know Goyo since birth,” Fely agreed. “Pero sa ating tatlo ako lang nakakaalam ng sweet side ni Goyo.”

“Because the two of you dated?” Juan asked.

“Exactly,” Fely answered with a firm voice. “Sure, Goyo’s a fuckboy. There’s no doubt about that. But he’s sweet and caring. Lalo na kapag hindi pa kayo,” she recounted. “He’ll flirt with you, but he won’t initiate anything na hindi consensual.”

“Okay, okay,” Vicente said. “Sabi mo, eh.”

Fely laughed at them. “Ano ba kasi tinext niya sa’yo?” she asked.

“Ito oh,” Vicente said before he showed his phone to them.

_Joven showed up with snakes and ladder!!! We played until we fell asleep._

“Oh, ayon lang naman pala, eh,” Fely pointed out. “They played lang pala until they fell asleep.”

“I’m telling you, malabong walang nangyari,” Vicente disagreed. “Have you seen how Goyo looked at him last night? Obvs na gusto siya ni gago.” Juan nodded in agreement. Fely just rolled her eyes.

“Hay, nako. Bakit hindi na lang natin tanungin mismo si Joven?” Fely suggested. “He texted me and andiyan na daw siya sa malapit.”

“You invited him?” Vicente said, obviously shocked.

“Of course! I found out na malapit lang dito ‘yung school niya so pinapunta ko na siya rito para mag-merienda,” Fely explained. “Bakit? Excited ka ba na makita siya?”

“Gago hindi. Kay Goyo na ‘yon!” Vicente defended.

“Talaga ba?” Juan asked, mocking him.

“Oo, gago!”

“Dapat lang,” Fely said before looking outside. “Ayan, andito na pala siya.” She waved at the young boy who entered the café they are staying at. “Hi, Joven!”

“Hi, guys,” Joven waved at her back.

“Dito ka sa tabi ko umupo. Baka ahasin ka nitong ni Vince, eh,” Fely told Joven, making him blush.

“Gago ka talaga,” Vicente said before throwing a piece of his fries at her. “Huwag kang maniwala diyan, Joven.”

Fely stuck a tongue at him. “Uy, kain ka. Don’t worry. Libre lang ‘yan. Kliyente ko kasi ‘yung may ari nito so may free food tayo,” she told Joven as she gave him a plate of carbonara.

“Hala. Nakakahiya, pero salamat! Gutom na gutom na ako.”

“By the way, Joven, may gusto pala kaming malaman,” Juan said in a suspicious voice. “Actually, kanina pa namin ‘to pinag-uusapan.”

“Um, sure. Ano ba ‘yon?” Joven asked, confused.

“Anong nang—”

“Are you top or bottom?” Juan blurted out.

“H-ha?”

“Gago ka talaga!” Vicente punched Juan in the shoulder.

“What? Alam kong naku-curious din kayo,” he told them.

“Huwag ka nga. Dinadamay mo pa kami sa kababuyan mo!” Fely exclaimed.

“Grabe ka naman maka-baboy! Nagtatanong lang naman,” Juan defended.

“Hay nako, Joven, huwag mo na lang pansinin ‘yan si Juan,” Fely told Joven. “Anyways, ito na ‘yung tunay na tanong namin. Anong nangyari sa inyong dalawa ni Goyo?”

“Oo nga. Bumalik ka sa condo niya diba?” Vicente added.

“Paano niyo nalaman?”

“Well, Goyo’s my best pal and he tells me everything,” Vicente answered. “Pero nakakapagtaka na hindi niya kinuwento kung anong ginawa niyo specifically kagabi.”

“Ah, wala.”

“Anong wala? You can tell us everything, Joven. Huwag ka ng mahiya,” urged Fely.

“Spill the beans na!” Jaun added.

“Wala ngang nangyari. Naglaro lang kami ng board games. That’s all,” Joven answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave your comments and suggestions below to help me improve this fic and my writing skills. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if mej minadali hahaha!
> 
> Leave your comments and suggestions below! Help me improve my writing :D


End file.
